


anteros strikes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: saved by anteros [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mythology References, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Eros may not care if Hades gains another soul, but she does.  She is no Fate, but she knows this girl's time is not yet up.





	anteros strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> While trying to determine what I wanted to do for my recipient this year, my soulsister found this fascinating piece of artwork by Frizz Kid of "Reverse Cupid" and this idea just started to form for me. I did a little research and was led to Anteros, the Greek god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love. The idea formed that often history is mistranslated, so what if Anteros was female, not male? And then this fic was born with the idea that Anteros offers the ability for someone to escape an abusive relationship. This series of ficlets will follow one such case that Anteros takes on.

She crouches in the undergrowth along the tree line. The riot of bright coppery curls is barely tamed into a fat braid which ends nearly at her waist, standing out in contrast to the muted greens and browns of her hoodie and sweats, a veritable blaze of sunset through old growth foliage. A black knit cap covers the brightest of her curls, tempering the hazel of her eyes to a shade of café au lait. A wide black nylon strap runs diagonally across her chest, connected to a modified quiver that looks more like a misshapen backpack. A pair of thin black fingerless gloves encase her hands, once of which loosely clutches a small recurve bow. Her free hand flexes repeatedly as she scans up and down the path not ten feet from her hiding place.

The girl will come any minute now. Her schedule is exacting, not a second to be spared that could detain her and cause more trouble. This late afternoon run is her one indulgence, her one defiance against he who would break her will as he breaks her body, her heart, and her trust. 

She has followed this girl for nearly six months now, tracking her interactions, leaving breadcrumbs of comfort and the need to escape in her dreams. The decree of the Gods cannot be broken, and she is bound by the inability to directly influence the girl's decisions until all other avenues have been exhausted. She knows what awaits the girl tonight at home. The only recourse she has is that which she was born to bear. 

Her twin has not a care in the world for the havoc he wreaks on these mortals they are tasked with governing. His arrows are gilded as the countenance of Helios, leaving euphoria and the first bloom of love in their wake, even if it's not returned. Hers, by the laws of balance, are silvered as the full pale face of Selene, and offer the ability to return her twin's love, as well as the chance to break of free of that which is abusive.

It is the latter that brings her to this forested path this evening. It has been too long the girl has suffered, and she nears the point of no return. Eros may not care if Hades gains another soul, but she does. She is no Fate, but she knows this girl's time is not yet up.

The sound of running feet alerts her to her quarry's approach. With the silent precision of eons of practice, she draws a silver arrow from her quiver and dips it in the vial of Furies' blood next to her. Knocking the arrow, she pulls back the string and sights along the perfect shaft, waiting for the moment of reckoning. She feels a sense of calm wash over her, eyes wavering only briefly to ensure no one else is near to take the arrow erroneously. She no longer cares how long she must stay in position, if it means her quarry has the chance to be safe.

In the space between one breath and the next, the girl appears in her sights. Without hesitation, she lets loose the arrow, watching as the glistening red tip pierces the girl's chest as she runs past. The girl pauses briefly to rub at the space over her heart where the arrow struck and melted into her skin, but continues with her run in no time.

And now, she waits.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Source](https://www.facebook.com/thefrizzkid/photos/a.637098286391043/1747749055325955)


End file.
